His Eyes
by Livinglife011
Summary: I am going to take D.Kelly's The True Mate and giving my own story plot so I'm going to do a prologue and yall let me know what you think and if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

_I am going to take 's The True Mate and giving my own story plot so I'm going to do a prologue and yall let me know what you think and if I should continue. _

**RPOV**

I was by the lake when I heard it the terrifying shrill that alerted me that she wasn't okay I got up and ran as fast as I could back toward the house "Christian!" I yelled for my twin brother "Where is she!" then I heard it again the blood curling scream of my baby sister Jill me and Christian bolted out of the front door and saw our only other sibling being taken away by none other than Ralph and Paul they were part of Jesse's pack who has been seeking to mate with me but both me and my father refused. I ran as fast as I could to get to them before they left our territory with Christian close behind

"Rose Help me!" I heard my baby sister yell I was soo close to them soo close when we came to the border of our territory when I felt arms wrap around me

"Rose they have her they can't get that far come on lets prepare before we go off the Property" My twin brother yelled

I growled and shoved his arms off of me I knew he was right but that didn't mean I had to like it. I ran back to the house to pack my duffle bag I didn't care what anybody said I was going to go find my little sister "I'm right here next to you twin I won't let you go alone" Christian said as we walked up the stairs of our lodge.

Hearing out mother let out a strangled cry "MY BABY MY BABY! IS GONE!"

we opened the door and saw our father Abe the Alpha of our pack comforting her he looked at us and as thought he guessed what we were going to do he nodded a encouraging nod and went back to comforting my mother.

It was then that I looked at who else was in the Living room it was the Belivok's one of Four of Packs in Russia. Then I saw their Alpha Dimitri Belivok I knew all about him because he was the only Alpha who has lead his alone without a mate. I looked at his dark rich eyes then looked away setting my eyes back on my mission and that was to get my sister back. Nodding with respect toward the Belivok's Christian and I Ran up stairs to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey well here's chapter two I hope you enjoy it _

_Ch.2 Disclaimer I don't own anything _

**RPOV**

I walked into my Room and changed putting on my leather strapless jumpsuit that was strapless. I know you would think it would be uncomfortable but it was easy to move in and concealed my black weapons good.

Over my jumpsuit I pulled on my tight leather pants, my leather jacket And my over the knee leather boots I pulled my hair into a tight high pony tail. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my reflection I long dark brown hair my leather outfit that only made my curves look ten times better. And my eyes I usually golden brown eyes were now dark brown with fury. That was one of the things with wolfs ours changed colors with our mood. I grabbed my ring that was modeled to look like our family crest a snake because they were quiet and graceful yet powerful and strong my ring wrapped around my finger it was my reminder of my family and of who I was.

I walked down stairs where our guest were sitting I again nodded toward them but I didn't pay much attention to them, and quickly made my way to the add joining kitchen I open up our weaponry cabinet and pulled out my favorite toys.

My guns. Wolfs didn't particularly use guns since we didn't like hunters but we were willing to use them against our enemies. I personally loved guns I felt powerful when I had one I felt like no one could hurt me it gave me a since of control. I never left the grounds without at least my 9mm.

I strapped my 9mm to my thigh with its holder. I pulled out my pistol and tucked in my tight leather pants on my lower back I wrapped my belt holster around my waist and tightened it. I tucked my police gun neatly in its holster and grabbed my potions pouch and tucked it in my belt and lastly I grabbed my silver engraved dagger Jill had gotten engrave for me for my 18th birthday that was yesterday I kissed it before tucking it in my holster. I looked up and saw Adrian. He was the son of my father's right hand man. He looked at me worriedly I gave him a small smile and closed the cabinet. And then somebody knocked on the door. Who could be here right now? I saw Christian open the door and that's when I saw him. Stan Alto the little shit that was supposed to be protecting my little sister. He looked unharmed he didn't even have a scratch I felt my eyes darken and I yelled "YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE" I ran at him with my fist in the air

when I felt hands wrap around my waist and pulled me to their chest "he's not worth it Rose let it go" I heard Adrian whisper in my ear I breathed in deeply sniffing his familiar scent of clove cigarettes and tried to calm down Adrian still had a tight grip around my waist when I heard a low growl coming from my left I turned my head and saw Dimitri staring pointedly to Adrian's hands why is he staring at us? I sighed and nodded for Adrian to let me go signaling that I was calm now. He looked into my eyes and nodded.

"I suggest you leave before you get hurt Stan." I said and walked back into the kitchen.

Adrian followed me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder tightly "don't get yourself killed" he whispered in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around his waist "No promises" I said Adrian pulled back and kissed my forehead Adrian was like my older brother we cared for each other and I knew he had feeling for me but I could never return them I just didn't see him as anything but an older brother I sighed then turned to leave when somebody stopped me.

"Do you even know how to use those?" a deep rich accented voice asked

I looked up and was met with Dimitri Belivok who was standing dangerously close he had long brown hair that reached his shoulders and was extremely muscular body but his body wasn't what got my attention it was his eyes. They were dark brown orbs I didn't know if that was there natural color or what? but they were filled with longing and love for what? I didn't know he didn't have a mate, but he seemed as though he knew who his mate was all along. I looked at him confused then he nodded toward my guns.

I stepped back and pulled out my 9 mm out of its holster and pointed toward the can that was sitting on the window sill and fired and got a clean shot it wasn't loud since all of my guns had built in silencers "Does that answer your question." I said putting my gun back in its holster I didn't have time to worry about being polite to this alpha.

I walked past him and toward the closet to get a duffle bag and then walked back into the kitchen he was still there in the same exact spot "where are you going?" he asked following me to the counter.

"To find my sister what else" I said a little bit too smart alecky but hell that was a stupid question.

"When will you be back?" he asked nervously I looked at him curiously why was he so nervous.

I grabbed some food and tons of water and shoved it in my bag and answered quickly while zipping up my bag "when I find my sister." I threw my bag over my shoulder I grabbed my keys and walked toward the garage that held my black convertible there. I threw my bag in the back seat and sat in the driver's seat and turned on the ignition I grabbed my aviators and pulled them on pushing the garage door open.

I will get Jill back I will find my little sister no matter what.

I saw Christian hugging his pregnant mate Lissa who was also my best friend they had been together for as long as I could remember and since they were the same age they could mate sooner than the rest of us. It wasn't that much longer till Liss became pregnant now she was about 8 months I knew how much it hurt Christian to leave his pregnant mate but he wanted to find Jill as much as I did. I saw as Christian place a chaste kiss on Lissa's forehead and then kneeled down till he was eye level with her swollen belly he whispered to it and kissed it one last time before he stood and walked toward the passenger seat.

I couldn't help but feel jealous I had yet to find my mate. It was always a disagreement between my father and I. he wanted me to be with a strong alpha who could protect me, but I just wanted someone to love me for me and not my beauty.

"Are you sure you want to come?" I asked him

He looked at me and smiled "I want my little sister back too" and with that I nodded and we pulled out of the garage and I sped off.

**DPOV**

She was finally old enough I could now pursue her to be my mate. Me and my family were on our way to see her. The reason I have waited so long to have a mate because I had already knew who was to be my mate. Rose My beautiful Roza ever since I had first laid my eyes on her I knew she was the one her beauty her grace she was strong and smart and she knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind . But she was too young to mate when I became Alpha so I decided to wait. I had only seen her from a distance but I knew she was the one I knew she would be the only women I could ever love.

We had gotten to the Mazur home and were welcomed by Abe Mazur and his wife Janine. I wonder what they would think when they find out the reason why I came here it was to pursue his daughter would he be happy because his daughter would be in good hands or would he be a protective father I was hoping for the first one. We all sat in the living area while Janine went to the kitchen and got things situated with dinner. When all hell broke loose I heard a blood curling scream that made us jump. No sooner the back door swung open and in she came. She was as gorgeous as ever and right now she look like a warrior queen "CHRISTIAN!" she yelled who was this Christian guy a teenage boy came running down the stairs and they glanced at each other and then they both took off. What was going on? I was going to get up when I heard glass shatter I look toward Mrs. Mazur who is clutching her chest trying to breathe

"Ji… Ji…JILL!" she yelled "JILL!" she yelled again looking frantic Abe got up and hugged his mate to his chest where Janine lay still in shock then it came she yelled and sobbed loudly

The front door opened again and in came Roza and the boy from earlier it was then that I realized that they were twins. I saw Rose nod toward us and ran up stairs her brother following close to behind.

"Mozhet bytʹ, my dolzhny idti Dimka?" my mother said to me in Russian

" net, ya zhdal dostatochno dolgo, ya budu govoritʹ s nyeĭ" I replied

Just then Rose came back down looking amazing I couldn't help but stare at her body that tight leather on her luscious curves it made my pants get slightly tighter. She looked amazing she looked like a warrior going out for the kill

She went to some sort of cabinet I couldn't help it my eyes were glued to her she pulled out a series of different weapons did she even know how to use those? A boy sandy brown hair walked through the back door I knew him instantly he was a distant relative he was Ivashkov's son Rose closed the cabinet and smiled toward him. I wonder what their relationship was Roza didn't have a mate but was it possible that she already knew who she wanted.

There was a knock coming from the front door The one called Christian opened the door and in walked a man I hadn't recognized him but Roza seemed to have "YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE" she was running toward him with her fist in the air I was fixing to stop her when some else had I saw as the Ivashkov boy wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. And whispered in her ear she seemed to have calmed down just like that I couldn't help the growl that came out of my mouth he was too close to her he didn't deserve to have her so close why wasn't she pulling away. I felt her eyes on mine but I could hold back the glare that came out of my eyes that were piercing where their bodies connected. She nodded toward Ivashkov who let go of her.

Maybe she would choose him as her mate they seem to care about each other which I found out when I saw them hugging in the kitchen how long would she be gone would she even come back. I wasn't sure but I would wait no matter how long.

_Review and let me know what you think _


	3. Chapter 3

**All I have to say is FML and I hate Time warner cable I'm super sorry but here it is the chapter that was finished the night of my last update and that I have had since then. **

Ch.4

**RPOV**

"Chris get the map" I told my brother it has been a week since we left our territory and we had been on the road since I knew we had to stop Chris looked exhausted and we were both in need of an actual bed to sleep in. we hadn't stopped the only times we stopped driving was when we had to get gas and that was it we would take turns to sleep and drive and it worked but we needed a goodnights rest and get our plan together since we were getting closer and I needed to go for a run being balled up in a car for a whole week was making my wolf anxious.

"Sis theirs a small town that should have a motel about 10 miles away we should stop there" I heard Christian say. I nodded and propped my elbow on the door and rested my head down. We were so close I could smell it. I gripped the wheel in my hands and let out a growl I would get her back.

….

We made it to the town as I pulled into the parking lot of the motel I rose the hood of my car I jumped out of the car and stretched my arms and legs out I smelt the air and it smelt like green grass but now Jill the must have not stopped here. I looked around and took in my surroundings. It was a one street town there was the necessity's but other than that there wasn't much to the town. There were woods to the side of the town. Just seeing the trees excited me I had never gone so long without a good run I inhaled deeply and let out a breath. The wind felt amazing on my skin I closed my eyes and embraced the warmth the bright sun brought to me…

"I have the keys to the room come on" Christian said beckoning me to follow him.

I shook my head "No I think I'll go for a run I will see you later" I said while walking away. I reached the edge of the woods when I morphed Into my wolf Finally allowing her to break free I had to admit to myself I was a gorgeous wolf My fur was thick and shiny I had Dark brown Almost Black fur but the tips were golden brown and mixed in with my fur are patches of white, my tail was Dark brown with a white tip it was large and fluffy my hips were well defined even in wolf you could tell I stayed in shape. **(pics on profile)** I walked into the trees and ran I ran as fast as I could. I ran and I ran till I finally collapsed a laid on my side as I panted trying to catch a good breath when a sudden movement caught my eye. I barked at this newcomer hoping to scare them away before they could come any closer. There was a rustling in the leaves behind me and I turned quickly growling. Then I heard the rustling again from behind me I turned around again only this time I was met with a familiar pair of dark brown eyes.

I cocked my head to the side why was he here. He sniffed my neck and started to inspect me as if he was trying to figure out if I was who he thought I was. He nuzzled my head to the side trying to get better access to my neck I was frozen when his nose made contact with my Neck I shivered in response to his cold wet nose. I jumped back startle and looked at me in the eyes. I knew what he was doing he was asking for permission to continue his Inspection. I just nodded my head I don't know why but I felt as though I wanted him to notice my beauty. He bowed his head and continued. He dragged his wet nose from my neck down my body he took notice to my defined hips. He growled When he reached my tail I tucked it between my hind legs and turned around looking down I knew I was getting close to my heat cycle my just turning 18 caused that. Why had I let this man a complete stranger get this intimate with me so fast I had barely known him.

Having enough with his inspection I morphed back into my human form him following soon after "How did you find us?" I asked annoyed

"I followed you?" he said his voice husky and thick with his Russian accent

"Well I figured that much why!" I yelled

"To help you" he said calmly

"Why? Why do you even care" I said turning around and walking away

"Because…AHH… I just do. You know most people would be grateful." He said I heard him following me. 2 minutes and this man is already pissing me off.

"Well I'm not those people and I don't need your help so why don't you just piss off!" I said walking faster

"You weren't telling me that a minute ago." He said smirking still following me

"Whatever will you please stop following me?" I yelled turning around fast which turns out wasn't very smart of me because he just fell right onto you guessed it me. "AHHH! Get off of me!" I yelled but he didn't he just straddled me and pinned my arms up above my head. "What the hell!" he leaned down and brushed his lips against my ear now that I actually enjoyed but I wasn't going to let him know that. I bucked my hips up towards his. His eyes widened in shock and surprise. I used that surprise to my advantage and rolled us over making me onto "Don't ever touch me again" I growled it wasn't in the nature for females to challenge alphas but I wasn't the usual female. As I pushed myself off and continued to walk back to the motel.

Only I had one problem I had no idea where I was. "Ummm heyy Dimitri do you know where we are?" I asked hopefully. But when I looked at his face I knew he was just as lost as I was. I sighed and started walking

**DPOV**

I followed her thinking about my encounter with her cousin Tasha how Tasha could hate her own cousin so much was beyond me. I thought back to when the conversation with Rosemarie's cousin Tasha

_Flashback_

_ "Hi there I'm Tasha and you must be Dimitri the alpha from Russia right" said a black haired girl while she touched my arm flirtatiously trying to be polite I turned to face her taking a step back hoping she wouldn't notice _

_ "Yes I'm Dimitri Belivok" I told her extending my hand out to shake her hand and to keep some distance_

_ "So what brings you here Dimitri" she asked smiling brightly _

_ "I'm here to make a mating proposal to Rosemarie" I said smiling her face and eye quickly changed I saw anger and hatred. _

_ "Uhh why her you know she always hangs around with the males her I wouldn't be surprised if she turned up pregnant one of these days she's not even that pretty." She said every word filled with hatred and jealousy I looked at her with shock how she could say such a thing about her cousin _

_ Trying to be polite and leave immediately I said "is that so well I have to go goodbye" I said and walked away I saw a small yippy white Chihuahua running towards Tasha she picked the dog and held it. What kind of wolf owns a dog I thought? _

_End of flash back _

Coming back to reality I followed Rosemarie and thought of something quick to bring up conversation "So you like to be called Rose? Huh?" was my brilliant way of trying to make conversation.

"Yea" she said so far she had done everything she could to ignore me without defiantly being impolite to an alpha.

"Ros…" I was cut off by her voice

"Listen Dimitri I'm sure you're a really interesting person but can you please just shut your mouth." She said wow this is definitely not how expected my first face to face conversation with the love of my life yet she seem to hate me I know she is my mate though so I will try my hardest.

"Do you really want to know why I came here?" I asked changing my tactic

"Shoot" was her short answer

"I came here because of _you_ to get to know _you_" I told her grabbing her arm. Forcing her to look at me

She looked at me with guarded eyes I felt her hand gently touch my arm for a second there I actually thought we had made some actual progress boy was I wrong.

"What. Did. I. Say. About. Touching. Me." She growled yanking my arm off of her

"Listen I really actually want to get to know you. Who knows maybe you might actually like me. And maybe I might even be your mate" I said putting myself out there this was all so new to me girls back home would usually throw themselves at me I was never interested but I wasn't use to a girl not liking me. So I figured maybe if I would go the sensitive way maybe she might like me. But I wasn't ready for her to laugh at me and that's just what happens.

She turned around abruptly and looked at me she stared at me for a couple of seconds then she laugh to the point that she has tears in her eyes just stand there like an idiot not knowing what to do.

When she finally stopped laughing she looked up at me "Wait your serious?" she asked shocked I simply nodded not wanting to make a fool of myself "you want me to be you mate?" she asked again pointing to herself I nodded yet a again"umm do you not know who I am?" she asked I nodded again

"Your Rosemarie Mazur" I answered

"you haven't heard have you?" she I asked I looked at her confused what was she getting at she continued realizing that I in fact had no idea what she was talking about. "Well umm then never mind you don't want me as your mate." She said simply

"And why is that?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Well I don't exactly plan on having a mate just yet" she said walking faster

"Well why not?" I asked running up beside her

"Umm well I have a plan" she said

"And having a mate doesn't fit into this plan?" I asked amused and somewhat shocked Females would usually jump at the chance to be an alphas mate.

"No it's not that it's just that most males don't want to fit into my plan." She said looking down.

"Well what is this plan?" I asked grabbing her hand pulling her to stop with my other hand I tilted her head up forcing her to look at me

"Well I don't really plan on dropping everything for my mate. I'm not planning on being stopping being with my males friends for my mate. I'm not planning on being at his beck and call. And I'm not planning on kissing his ass." She said removing my hand from her chin. "I plan on being independent. I plan on doing whatever the hell I want." She said yanking her arm from my grasp.

I and my wolf were getting anxious she was being very stubborn. I decided to try a different tactic and grabbed her and pinned her against a tree I leaned down buried my face in her neck she was frozen in place. I took a deep breath her scent was doing wonders to my man hood I couldn't get enough of her I pressed my body against her and took another deep breath but I smelt something different this time it was the sweetest scent I had ever smelled I then realized that it was her arousal. I was sure she could feel my arousal as since she closed her eyes and groaned. She tilted her head to the side giving me better access to her neck I skimmed her neck with the tip of my nose to her ear and whispered so softly "I don't want nor expect anything from you." Kissing that soft skin below her. I ran my hand down to her hips pulling her even closer to me letting her know what she did to me. I looked deep into her eyes and closed the distance between us.

**Well there you go the long awaited chapter 3 I'm sorry again **


	4. Chapter 4

…**.. I know I know I'm super sorry for not updating but I just never got around to uploading this chap. I know I know there's no excuse but I hope I still have some readers and for yall I went ahead and added to this chap just to make it extra juicy I love you all and keep reading. **

** I know this chap will seem like its moving a little fast but no worries I still have a lot more in store for this story and for all you shy ones most of this is rated M so yeaaa I hope you like and I really really really don't deserve it but please go and review and let me know on what I can improve :D **

**Chapter 5**

**RPOV**

He was kissing me. him this alpha this all man alpha was kissing me and I was enjoying every second of it he was dominating me and I loved it my wolf was coming out and enjoyed being dominated by a strong alpha I felt his hardness on my stomach. This aroused me even more. Males had often paid attention to me they loved my curves so I was often looked at and sometimes when a male was brave would pursue me. But me I had never had those same feeling for a male.

As my hands became free of Dimitris grasp. Instinctively they slid down his chest where I felt that he was in deed in amazing shape _'this is your mate do you feel him he is pure raw man he is yours' _my wolf barked at me when I reached the skim of his jeans I barely touched his bear skin that was beneath his shirt. I was rewarded with a moan and my confidence grew and my hand ventured further down finally reaching his manhood where I cupped it I could feel that he was in fact well endowed. I began to slide my hand up along him teasingly slow over his jeans he moaned when he felt my hand squeeze him ever so slightly. He groaned and his hips suddenly jerked up into my hand . And right when his lips left mine to trail down my neck I realized what was happening I was in the woods fornicating with a male an alpha a perfect stranger. A perfect stranger who is probably like any other alpha and just wanted me to be there trophy and nothing more I would just be there sex toy to enjoy and to show off.

I pushed him away "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled while I panted trying to get my breathing under control.

He looked at me with hunger in his eyes "What!" he panted his eyes dilating

"how dare you I don't even know you!" I yelled back

"you didn't seem to mind being overpowered. Admit it you like the fact that im an alpha that im stronger and more powerful than you." He growled

"Fuck you." I yelled pushing him aside. And began to walk away

"you almost did!" I heard him yell as I heard his footsteps following me.

"get away from me!" I yelled as I began to run and then I morphed into my wolf form knowing I could get away faster I knew I was fast but he was taller and had longer legs than me. But I could certainly try to get away from him

I ran and ran swerving this way and that hoping to lose him but I never did he just kept getting closer when suddenly I was on the ground my face toward the dirt I morphed when I felt someone pressing them selves into my back i knew who it was by his scent '_his heavenly scent_' my wolf barked I kept it in and growled when I felt his hips press to my butt.

**DPOV**

Okay I'll admit it saying what I said was not called for but I was extremely sexually frustrated then. Her hand felt so good and then she just snatched it away can you blame me?

But now she was running away from me again I couldn't just let her go I had to apologize to help her. She was fast really fast but I could smell her a mile away ever since that night I knew my mates scent well

_flashback_

_It was about 3 years ago we were having a party for the all the alphas to meet the new guy me. I was in my room my head buried in my hands. I was the new alpha and I was barely old enough to drink but I could no longer allow that son of bitch to do that to constantly cheat on my mother and not give a damn if she knew or not I saw how much it hurt my mother to watch her mate going around to other female humans. And when she finally confronted him he beat her up practically to death. I was so angry I marched up to my father and showed him not to mess with my family._

_ At the time I hadn't realized that by beating my father I had also won the title as alpha. _

_ My father had ran off too embarrassed to stay after being beaten by his own son. There was a knock on my door interrupting my thoughts._

_ "Dimka there all waiting" my mother called through the door. I finally stood up and open the door. My mother looked up at me and smiled and gently touched my cheek " you will be great son I have raised you well now go out there and show them a grown man" she told me I smiled and gently kissed her cheek. And moved toward the stairs it was time._

_ I slowly descended down the stairs and the first thing I heard was the sound of the most beautiful laughter I had ever heard. I looked around and my eyes settled on the most magnificent creature I had ever seen. There she was just the sight of her made my heart race. I was just about to go introduce my self when Ibrahim Mazur had stepped in front of me I growled at the interruption but let it go and shook the mans hand anyway. _

_ he went on talking when she came up to us well more like to Abe._

_ "Dad me, mom and jill are going to go ahead and go early. Jesse keeps staring." She had said looking uncomfortable. Her father nodded and glared at the alpha named Jesse. When she finally looked up at me "oh hello there congratulations on becoming alpha." She said and then left quickly or scent still lingering in the air._

_End of flash back _

I had finally caught her when I leapt on to her back when she morphed back to her human form causing me to feel her glorious back side. I couldn't control my wolf when I pressed my hips to meet her back side and wrapped my arms around her waist holding her up on all fours I buried my face into the crook of her neck. She wasn't resisting she was just panting trying to catch her breath when I pushed my hips forward again I whispered gently to her. "do you feel that love. My wolf hes calling out to you let it happen just stop fighting it."

**RPOV**

Feeling him all of him I just couldn't stop my wolf wanted him all of him. And she was going to have him and my body as though doing without being told arched up causing my butt to press against him. He growled lightly and nibbled on my earlobe and pressing his hips forward wanting more friction. His hands that were wrapped around my waist moved up to cup my breast. Where I whimpered and hung my head down. All of a sudden I was being lifted and carried off somewhere I didn't care but having his arms around me felt right I looked at him through my eyelashes he was running when he stopped in front of an old cabin he finally looked at me lust was evident in his eyes but there was something else I didn't want to give myself a chance to change my mind so I crushed my lips to his he walked in to the cabin a laid me down on the soft mattress. Never parting his lips from mine

I moaned when I felt his body ever so slightly on me. But I wanted all of him on me so I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled all of him down on me. I heard a growl and I smiled at the effect I had on him. His big strong hands were on my thighs caressing me and slowly making there way up my body when he reached the edge of my shirt his hands crept under the thin fabric and continued slowly upward until they were at my breast and he squeezed them gently I ripped my lips from his gasping and pulling him tighter again me. His lips moved toward my neck where he kissed sucked and nibbled never actually breaking skin but slowly leaving red marks on my body.

What were these feelings never in my life had I ever felt this way and with a total stranger but it was him my wolf wanted him and I was tired of fighting her.

**DPOV ****( I know I keep switching too much sorry)**

I never wanted things to get this far I wanted her to know me but how could I resist this amazing creature below me everything about her was perfect and she didn't seem to be fighting anymore she wanted this as much as I did so continued on making her feel the ut most pleasure.

I squeezed her breast gently and moved one hand to unclasp her bra and when her breast fell into my other hand I couldn't help but growl at how erect her nipples had already become. The like soft little pebbles that were mine I quickly threw off her shirt and attached my lips to her perfect nipple while my hand went to pleasure the other I swirled my tongue around nipple and gently bit down her hands went to my hair where she held me there even though I had no intention of leaving my assault on her breast I was sucking and biting when I felt her hands move to take off my shirt I hated having to take my lips off of her body but she was determined once my shirt came off she pulled me toward her lips. As we kissed I unbuttoned her jeans and panties sliding them down her smooth long legs. I broke the kiss and trailed my lips down till I reached her perfect pink pussy that was dripping with her juices. I rubbed her thighs with my hands teasing her until I couldn't take any more and finally pressed my mouth sucking up all of her sweet juices. It tasted heavenly and was amazing she put her hands in my hair and pressed me forward desperate for friction my tongue found her entrance and explored her until she finally came and fell back into the cushions of the mattress. By this time my cock was begging to be set free.

I got up and removed my pants and briefs she looked up at me and smiled a sweet innocent smile when her eyes traveled over my body hungrily. Then she saw it her eyes bugged out of her head and she looked scared. I knew my man hood wasn't small and I knew it would indeed hurt her which I was dreading but I had to have her . Then settled on top of her bringing my lips to hers once again gently this time while squeezing her breast successfully arousing her again. I probed her body till she was squirming underneath me she pushed her hips toward me rubbing her heat toward my aroused member. I pulled away and looked at her deeply in her eyes.

And I quietly whispered to her "this will be the last time I ever want to hurt you" and with that I plunged into her. Then hearing the worst sound I had ever heard in my life she screamed and begged me to get off but I couldn't my wolf wouldn't allow me she was my mate now forever so I just whispered to her "shh its okay my love I'm sorry I'm so sorry it will get better I promise tell me when the pain stops." She nodded with tears training down her beautiful cheeks. I never wanted to see her cry again. I will never let her cry again. So I held myself there waiting for her but not with out difficulty. My body was begging to move in and out of her knowing the pleasure it would bring me. She was so tight and small how could I fit inside her. I thought when she suddenly moved her hips it was amazing a caused me to moan involuntarily I regained my thought and slowly began to slip in and out hearing her moan only spurred me further and I began to pick up the pace. She laid back and I put my hands on either sides of her head to hold me up and thrusted harder and deeper I thought faster she was close I knew it. I saw her neck wanting to bend down and take her make her mine forever giving us a blood bond that was unbreakable. But I knew it was too early so I shook my head and focused on the pleasure she was causing me. She began meeting my thrust causing me to go deeper I growled while she screamed one final scream as she came and me I pulled almost completely out and thrusted back in bringing me to my orgasm I collapsed exhausted on top of her.

I rolled us over so she was now laying down on my chest me still inside her not wanting to separate quite yet I smiled and pulled her closer to me "I love you" I whispered to her

She didn't respond she was still catching her breath I was hoping for a 'me too' or at least 'yea' but no I didn't get any of that instead she peeled herself away from me grabbed her clothes and ran into the restroom I just laid there like a dumbass. What the hell just happened?


End file.
